Como é Dificil dizer: Eu gosto de Você
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Aiolia tenta escrever uma carta de amor a Marin.Saga G


**Como é Difícil Dizer: Eu Gosto de Você.**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Episódio G pertence à Masami Kurumada e editoras licenciadas.

Santuário...

Era uma tarde de sol, o que por si só era considerado pelos moradores daquele local sagrado um dia abençoado. Há tempos o sol não brilhava desde o despertar dos titãs e a proximidade da guerra entre os deuses primordiais e os santos cavaleiros de Athena.

Um dia, que todos tentam realizar suas tarefas com naturalidade, apesar do iminente perigo... Um dia que Aiolia dificilmente esquecerá.

O jovem cavaleiro da armadura dourada de leão estava concentrado em sua mais nova missão. Algo que ele ao havia considerado difícil até ter iniciado o trabalho, mas agora começa a achar impossível concluí-lo.

O leonino sentia o suor escorrer de sua testa e o limpa com um gesto nervoso, respira profundamente voltando a sua atenção para o objeto que lhe causava tanta apreensão... O bloco de papéis.

- Err...vejamos... "Seus olhos..."... -pegou o papel e o amassou, jogando-o próximo a uma pilha de papéis com o mesmo destino. - Idiota! Como falar dos olhos dela se eu nunca os vi?

- Problemas, mestre Aiolia?-Garan indaga ao se aproximar e ver a enorme pilha de papéis amassados na entrada da casa de Leão. -Devo pedir que Lithos compre mais blocos de papéis?

- Não enche Garan!-respondeu o rapaz mal humorado.

- Talvez devesse dar um tempo em sua tentativa de escrever... -dizia o servo, recolhendo os papéis do chão.- uma carta de amor a senhorita Marin e dar uma volta em busca de inspiração.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESCREVENDO CARTA DE AMOR PARA A MARIN!-rebateu Aiolia, vermelho.

- Então é outra jovem? Bem, de um lado fico feliz que tenha tempo para namoricos, por outro fico decepcionado, pois acho que forma um belo par com a senhorita Marin e...

- Não é isso, Garan! Olha, sai daqui e me deixa em paz!-ordenou voltando a se concentrar no que tentava escrever.

Garan o ficou observando, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e voltou à tarefa de recolher os papéis amassados do chão da entrada do Templo de Leão. Balançou a cabeça negativamente quando voltou a ouvir Aiolia xingar mais uma vez, arrancar outra folha do bloco e amassar.

-Droga! Droga! Droga! –resmungou Aiolia, jogando o papel disciplinadamente para trás, e nem reparou que este acertara a testa de outra pessoa que se aproximava.

- Sabia que era um gato vira latas, mas não sabia que vivia no lixo!-resmungou Milo. - Olha para onde joga suas tranqueiras!

- O que você faz aqui, inseto... -Aiolia para de falar e fica lívido ao ver Milo se abaixando para pegar o papel que o acertara.

- O que está escrito aqui? Hmmm... -Milo já ia ler o que continha o papel, quando precisou se desviar rapidamente de uma investida do cavaleiro de leão.- Tá doido?

- Me dá este papel! –nova investida, que o cavaleiro de escorpião desvia facilmente, enquanto abre o papel.

- Ora, ora, ora...o que pode haver aqui que o Bichano tanto quer que eu não veja? –sorriso cínico nos lábios quando começa a ler.

-DEVOLVE! –nova investida, que Milo desvia com um salto.

- " Seus cabelos são como as chamas do meu amor que brilha por você e..."-para de ler e olha para Aiolia.-De que cartão brega você copiou isso?

- DEVOLVE!

Finalmente Aiolia havia conseguido resgatar o papel das mãos de Milo, que ainda sorria debochado.

- Creio que mestre Aiolia tencionava escrever uma missiva sobre seus sentimentos para uma garota. -comentou Garan.

- Achei que era um bilhete de amor brega.

- Está bem próximo da verdade, mestre Milo.

- Ele não é bom nisso, né?

- Infelizmente não é.

- QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR DE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE PRESENTE?-vociferou Aiolia a ponto de explodir com Milo e Garan.

- Não é difícil escrever uma carta de amor para uma garota.-dizia Milo.-Basta dizer que ela é única, que promete coisas que não irá cumprir, presentes que nunca irá comprar, e floreia um pouco com poesias.

- Isso não é da sua conta, inseto. O que você entende de poesias?

- _"Um dia você aprende que..._

_...não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi quebrado, o mundo nunca pára para que você o conserte._

_Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar para trás. _

_Portanto, plante seu jardim e decore sua alma, ao invés de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores._

_E você aprende que realmente pode suportar,_

_que realmente é forte e que pode ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não se pode._

_E que realmente a vida tem valor, e mais, que você tem valor diante da vida._

_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar se não fosse o medo de tentar."_

Aiolia e Garan olharam espantados para o cavaleiro de Escorpião, quando este parou de recitar como se fosse um dramaturgo.

- Que diabos é isso?

- William Shakespeare. -respondeu o jovem com serenidade, segurando a vontade de rir da expressão no rosto de Aiolia.

- Não é bem poesia... -Garan ia comentar.

- Aí, me deixaeu ajudar você a fazer uma carta de amor para a Marin. Afinal, em matéria de garotas sou o expert deste lugar...

- Quem disse que estou escrevendo carta de amor para a Marin?

- É pra Shina?-Milo indagou curioso.

- NÃO!

- Tem alguma outra garota na parada?

- Não tem garota nenhuma! Tenho só quatorze anos!

- Opa. Não quis ser indiscreto. Não sabia que você curtia garotos.

- EU NÃO CURTO GAROTOS! –berrou Aiolia.

- Aí, você é indeciso, hein?

- Você tem exatos três segundos para sair da minha frente, inseto!-ameaçou o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Ou?-provocou Milo, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Aiolia elevou o cosmo para atacar Milo, erguendo o punho para o cavaleiro de Escorpião que se posicionou em defesa. Garan suspirou desanimado.

- Light...

- Bom dia. –uma voz suave se fez presente e Aiolia quase caiu ao chão para deter seu "golpe".

- Bom dia, senhorita Marin.-saudou Garan com respeito, e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ma-Marin? O que faz aqui?-perguntou Aiolia, se recompondo.

- O Grande Mestre me chamou. -respondeu a amazona, dando uma rápida olhada para os papéis espalhados pela entrada da Casa de Leão. - Tudo bem por aqui?

- Tudo. -responderam Aiolia e Garan ao mesmo tempo.

- Aiolia estava me mostrando seu dotes de poeta.-respondeu Milo, ignorando o olhar furioso do outro cavaleiro sobre ele.

- Poeta? Não sabia que gostava de poesias, Aiolia!

- Eu... Eu..-pigarreou.- Não gosto muito...

- Amo poesias. -comentou a amazona.

- Na verdade, eu adoro poesias!-diz Aiolia.

Milo e Garan se entreolharam.

- Gostaria de ler algumas de suas poesias, Aiolia. -ela comenta e o cavaleiro fica estático.

- Puxa! Eu também!-diz Milo sorrindo.

- Minhas... er...- Marin se abaixou para pegar um papel do chão, mas Aiolia o tomou rapidamente.- NÃO! Quer dizer... Eu não terminei ainda. Não gosto que leiam sem estar terminado! Desculpe.

- Oh, eu entendo. Preciso ir, o mestre está me esperando.

- Mas assim que você voltar tenho certeza de que Aiolia terá terminado seu épico poético, Marin.-diz Milo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Aiolia.-Afinal, ele é super talentoso naquilo que faz!

- Não preciso de seus "elogios", Milo. -Aiolia diz entre os dentes.

- Não precisa agradecer Bichano.

- Adoraria ler. A não ser que você não se sinta a vontade para isso, Aiolia. Eu entenderei. -comenta Marin.

- Não. Claro que pode ler, Marin.-respondeu rapidamente.

- Então... Até daqui a pouco. -a amazona acena, subindo as escadarias na direção da Décima Terceira Casa.

- Eu... Vou... Te... Matar. -Aiolia diz pausadamente a Milo, com um sorriso nos lábios, acenando para Marin.

- Olha o lado bom. Você sempre se supera sob pressão. Tem alguns minutos para escrever a carta de amor para Marin, até que ela chegue!-disse o outro rapaz.

- Não era para ela saber da carta! Eu não ia entregar a carta!

- Então pra que uma carta de amor para a Marin, se não ia entregar para ela?-espantou-se. - Agora é tarde!

- Estava desabafando na carta! E eu vou te matar! –Aiolia tenta acertar um soco em Milo.

- Ah, para de drama! – Milo desvia do ataque. - Diz pra ela que gosta dela e pronto!

- Acha que é assim, fácil? Esqueceu que ela é uma amazona e sou um cavaleiro? Que devemos nos dedicar única e somente a Athena?-Aiolia desistiu de brigar com Milo, sentando nos degraus defronte a sua casa.

- Sei sim. O mesmo juramento eu fiz anos atrás, lembra?- Milo com um gesto displicente coloca as mãos atrás da nuca, subindo as escadas. -Pensei que você fosse o mais autentico entre nós, Aiolia. Que não seguia certas "regras retrógradas" do Santuário. Diz o que sente a ela e pronto! Que se dane o resto! Duvido que Athena desaprove nossos verdadeiros sentimentos pelos que estão próximos a nós.

Aiolia voltou a olhar para o bloco de papéis.

- Talvez...

- E se disse a alguém que falei estas coisas a você, negarei até a morte e te usarei como alvo das minhas Agulhas, ok? –Milo diz, sem parar de andar, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ninguém iria acreditar que você disse algo tão profundo assim. -riu Aiolia.

Garan observou o cavaleiro de Escorpião retornando a seu posto, na oitava Casa Zodiacal e depois sua atenção voltou-se para seu jovem mestre, que novamente olhava para o bloco de papel, como se este fosse um desafio que nem mesmo os heróis mitológicos seriam capazes de superar. O rapaz balança a cabeça negativamente, se aproximando do ruivo e toca em seu ombro.

- Às vezes, simples palavras bastam. -e em seguida entrou na Casa de Leão, para continuar com seus afazeres.

Refletindo sobre estas palavras, Aiolia começa a escrever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fim da tarde... A lua começa a despontar.

Marin descia as escadas depois da sua conversa com o mestre sobre a guarda do Santuário nestes tempos de guerra. Avistou Aiolia parado diante da casa de Leão, segurando uma missiva em suas mãos. O rapaz parecia evitar fitá-la. Ele estava usando sua armadura dourada. Marin disse a si mesma que a visão de Aiolia assim era perfeita. Realmente, a armadura de Leão parecia ter sido feita para ele.

A amazona sorriu por detrás da máscara. Talvez ele estivesse apenas envergonhado por ela ter descoberto o seu gosto literário. Então, pensou melhor em não lhe pressionar em mostrar seus manuscritos por hora.

Caminhou lentamente até o cavaleiro de Leão. Quando se aproximou, abriu a boca para falar, mas ela se calou diante do gesto dele.

- Para você, Marin.-estendeu a carta.

Assim que a moça a pegou a carta, cuidadosamente selada, o rapaz sorriu e virou-se.

- Me deram outra missão. Quando eu voltar iremos conversar mais. –disse o cavaleiro, descendo as escadas.

Marin abriu a carta, prendendo a respiração com o seu conteúdo.

" Marin

Como posso dizer isso sem parecer um idiota? Não sou bom com as palavras, nem ao menos escrevendo elas. Então, direi o que eu sinto, da única maneira que eu consigo dizer: Eu gosto de você.

Aiolia."

Marin leu e releu a carta inúmeras vezes, sentia o coração disparando com aquelas palavras tão simples e ao mesmo tempo expressivas de Aiolia. E sorrindo a guardou como se fosse um tesouro, caminhando para sua casa, na esperança do dia seguinte. Para rever novamente Aiolia, para poder lhe dizer as mesmas palavras, frente a frente.

Fim.

Nota: Estou voltando aos fics!

Agradeço a Thaty de Leão que leu o fic, a quem eu dedico!


End file.
